


Post Nut Clarity

by Nataco



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Ruby and Christina are co-workers who sometimes fool around and pretend its not happening to make themselves feel better about it.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Post Nut Clarity

Ruby glances to her side and then at the ceiling. Blue eyes are drilling a hole into her skull and blonde hair scratches her shoulder. The air is warm from the heater it smells like.....regret.

"So....," Ruby awkwardly clears her throat.

Christina sighs moving off of Ruby quickly. She starts crawling on the floor looking for her clothes without much modesty. Ruby thinks about how red Christina's knees are going to be. She stands up rolling her eyes at this cat like woman on her floor. 

Her fingers graise skin as she awkwardly grabs her underwear from Christina's out stretched hand. The woman is still avoiding her even though they are only inches apart. Christina snaps her own bra closed and starts searching for her skirt. Ruby pulls up her lingerie as she watches the woman lean over her coffee table. She likes her lips and doesn't stop herself before she's moved. A swift slap to the bony bare ass of her fuck buddy that she regrets immediately. 

Christina exhales and picks the crumpled fabric off the floor. No rebuttal at the action she just pretends that did not just happen. "Thanks for this I really needed to blow off some steam."

"Me too," Ruby hums as she shrugs her shirt on. She then pads around her living room looking for things to do. Picking up pillows and thrown remotes, putting Christina's locked phone on the table. Christina is pulling a blouse on and Ruby grabs Christina's purse from the couch. She hears the woman pick up the phone and then follow her as she walks to her apartment's front door. Slow padding echoed on creaky wood floors, she's noticed how quiet the woman can be. Ruby leans against the wall and watches her slightly disheveled co-worker pop black heels back on. Ruby bites back a hmm at the woman's matching nude mani pedi.

Boring, she thinks.

Christina drapes a large scarf around her neck and grabs her jacket from the rack. She leaves it off and tucks it over her wrist. Reaching inside a pocket Christina puts her phone away and pulls her car keys out looking it over. Her fingers inspecting the round Audi fob with a hidden metal key. Taking her time to ensure its the right one.

Ruby knows for damn sure Christina doesn't need to stand in her doorway this long. Usually she would come over and they would pretend they were going to talk about work. A few glasses of wine and they had an excuse that "the alcohol made them do it." Then Christina would leave quickly or while Ruby was asleep. They would pretend it never happened even though it had been going on for a month. 

This time was different because Ruby was just horny and alone. Sending one suggestive text after another on tinder lead her up the wrong tree. A tree of men she doubted could handle her. Eventually she gave up and sent Christina the equivalent of a professional "you up" text. A knock on her door 45 minutes later and Christina entered her apartment still on a phone call. They never even made it to the bedroom because they well Ruby just couldn't wait. Her floor worked and she got to listen to Christina continue on the phone as Ruby took off each article. 

Christina muted her mic on the conference call once they got to the couch. Ruby settled in between long thin legs sprawled out like dessert. Somehow Christina managed to sign off from the call while her body spasmed her goodbye much more high pitched than normal. Her legs twitching and toes curled she let Ruby work out her tongue. Then she returned the favor and then some. 

Ruby senses the woman is stalling but knows Christina is never going to make the first move. Neither is she because she is straight. It does not matter how many times she found her fingers in this uppity blonde or the time she spends kneeling over a pink tongue and white jaw. Ruby Baptiste is straight and her record of failed boyfriends proves that. Right?

At least that is what she's told herself since she was 20 getting herself off to Playboy magazines instead of Playgirls'. Every man she has been with felt good but so did the way Christina looked at her. So did the way soft lips pressing into her skin formed kisses until she was covered in their touch.

She is straight and Christina has a boyfriend or a fiance. Whatever she thinks. Ruby did not really spend time listening about or caring who Christina is betrothed to. The lover she was being used as a distraction against, he must be dumb. Real dumb to not be on the good side of someone who literally pulls attention at parties but at work has a rod up her.....Christina grabs her purse and waits for Ruby to open the door.

Instead of the door being opened for her Ruby raises her brow. Christina just shakes her head and shrugs. Something was supposed to happen here, it happens every night or sometimes afternoon Christina comes by. Another thing of their after work meetings they "forget about".

"I've got dinner plans to get to, but I'm glad we could go over those papers." Christina says this with no cheer in her voice. She moves to grab the handle but Ruby steps in between the handle and her hand. Her fingers land on the woman's skin and she pulls them back quickly. Her mind is clear now, she can't just go touching Ruby like that. 

Ruby shrugs and folds her arms, "Sorry I just wanted to see why you were stalling, blind date jitters?"

"Future in laws actually," Christina says quickly and looks away from Ruby to the hallway mirror. She fixes her hair that never really seems to loose its shape. It is frizzy though and she notes to brush it in the car after she changes. She checks the wrist watch she's slid on, "They are probably just getting there now."

Ruby mouths wow and steps aside. Christina gives her a small smile but Ruby doesn't match it. This woman really rushed from work to have sex with her, now is directly going to a restaurant to play nuclear house. Ruby is just a little shocked because that is some cold shit.

Ruby sighs out loud, "Dissapointing, I guess you're actually going to need these then." Christina looks confused until Ruby holds up a ball of slightly damp red lace in her hand. "I should probably give these back then, its a shame I wanted to hold on to them for you."

Christina blushes and clears her throat. She wedges herself in the cracked door but leans to grab her underwear. Ruby closes her fist and moves into Christina's personal space. Her empty hand brushes against Christina's skirt cupping the woman's body. 

Ruby leans her lips up to Christina's ear, "unless you can't keep them dry." She can hear the taller woman exhale and keeps rubbing through the fabric. Christina leans against the door frame but drapes her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby whispers again but doesn't stop teasing the woman, "I hope you enjoy your dinner."

Christina kisses the edge of Ruby's ear and hums lowly, "What has gotten into you? You are acting like me."

"Now I see why you do this," Ruby hums hitching her breath. The feeling of a tongue along her ear and kisses down her neck sends chills down her legs. 

Christina sucks lightly on the side of Ruby's neck and keeps her eyes open. She stares at the bright leds from the stairwell mix on the floor with Ruby's warmer bulbs in her home. The pressure in between her legs is starting to build and it doesn't help that Ruby has begun to bunch up the front of her skirt.

"....wake me up when it's all over.  
When I'm wiser and I'm older.  
All this time I was finding myself.  
And I didn't know I was lost."

Christina's jacket starts to vibrate and the chorus goes from soft to annoyingly loud. Ruby pants out fuck, she knows that ring tone. Christina's mouth stops suckin on an already well bruised neck and she stands up. Her head leans on the doorway as she swipes the green circle on the screen. She looks like a mix between a devil and a badly behaved animal.

Ruby steps back and glances at the picture of a man leaning against a car before the screen is brought to Christina's ear. He isn't ugly at least. Ruby sees the sparkle of the diamond now shining directly in her face as Christina answers the caller. She watches the woman's face change into a smile and her voice is much more lighter. It doesn't feel fake or forced.

Christina answers, "Hello....yes, sorry the conference call was longer than I thought." Ruby finds herself inspecting the ring with her eyes as Christina fall in an out of a conversation. "I will meet you guys there i just have to change....because I'm still in my work clothes." Ruby gives Christina a look and the woman shrugs with her face. It wasn't a complete lie, just a half truth. "Yes I have my outfit in the car. Of course it is pressed...... because I picked it up from the cleaners." Ruby hears a voice crackling through the phone and watches Christinas body language change to something more annoyed. "Stop micro managing me William, i will be there soon. William i picked the restaurant, i know my damned way there myself."

Ruby snides to herself, "William the dumb asshole."

Christina ends the phone call and doesn't return the i love you she recieved. He could really be a pain in her ass sometimes, she thinks, but she does care for him. Either of their parentals visiting leaves them both high strung. She just chose to find a different outlet to work out her problems than yelling at him. Christina looks at the woman whose doorway she stands in. A straight outlet.

From the oversized Chicago Bulls t-shirt to the full kiss swollen lips, Ruby was a polar opposite to her. She actually greeted people when they walked into their offices unlike her. Ruby always gave people coffee room advice and sarcasm when she could. Christina also recognized how hot the woman was walking around the office confidently. Sitting in her private office reaching out to newly signed musicians. They didn't cross paths often but Christina still imagined how her lips tasted 100 times before it happened. She was an unusually giggly drunk at the holiday office party that William made an excuse not to go with her to. It was a nice party being held at the main event space of the hotel the management group operated out of. William only liked bringing her to events with his lawyer friends at his firm. Not the other way around, but she didn't really mind it. Not to his face anyway. He did not respect the entertainment industry unless it involved Christina using one of her many degrees.

She was again unusually drunk at the office party dancing with i.t. department when Ruby started singing with the band. A sparkly red dress left Christina doe eyed and drooling. The voice that came from Ruby turned her into a fan girl and she bought the woman a drink before any men in the room could. She listened to Ruby talk about life, work, and upwards mobility while nursing a seltzer. She was already drunk and not as smooth as she usually was. 

Two years of William courting and then proposing to her stripped her of her ways with women. Not because she no longer could but because she got wrapped up in work, school, and her everything else. She'd become a bore who painted her nails and toes the same boring color to match her stockings. At least she still dressed well and kept some of her personality there. 

Ruby was still charmed even though she fumbled her words a little. Charmed enough that Christina, who just wanted to at least befriend Ruby, ended up fucking her in the emergency hotel stairwell. Which caught her off guard because even know the woman tells her how she is "straight" but Christina is not some experiment. A good fuck buddy yes but not an experiment which Christina appreciates. She should have stopped it there, but then they got a room. 203. A room they would have meetings in after work until Ruby invited her to her place in the southside. Christina knows she's having an affair, Ruby knows they are having an affair, and William isn't an idiot he just doesn't know with whom she hurries home from. He doesn't care either, he just wants Christina to be the perfect wife on paper for his family so he can get his inheritance.

Christina thinks of it this way, if she can pretend for William then she can pretend that Ruby is straight. She can keep pretending but there will be a day she starts living again. Experiencing life again and new first, but she doesn't know when that will be. She just hopes it isn't 20 years down the line. For now though she steps into her now dried underwear in Ruby's doorway. She leans down to whisper dirty secrets of bending Ruby over again into full lips as a goodbye. Then she rehearses lines, for her in-laws, in her head until she makes it back outside to her parked Bentley.

Ruby sighs against her closed door as her brain becomes rational again. Fucking post nut clarity has her singing to God for forgiveness and febreezing her living room with the scent fresh linen. She even lights a candle or two for a change of scenery. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea yesterday well last night. No beta no spell check just wrote and wrote. I'm currently spread a bit thin with 2 other stories and possible adhd, so this is a one-shot. But if anyone would wanna take this on, co-write, or co create like send me partial scenes or vice versa and I or we flush it out lmk. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also new chapters for other stories are going up soon but 'Just Like Us' took precedence in my mind for a bit. So that's the first one coming out.


End file.
